gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark World (Injustice 2 DLC Story)
The Dark World is an expansion via DLC in ''Injustice 2. It is the second Injustice story DLC and a sequel to the Fighter Pack Story. '''Characters Main * Justice League Dark ** Batman / Bruce Wayne ** Doctor Fate / Kent Nelson *** Nabu ** Hellboy ** John Constantine ** Raiden ** Raven ** Shadow the Hedgehog ** Sub-Zero ** Swamp Thing ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *** Donatello *** Leonardo *** Michelangelo *** Raphael ** Zatanna Zatara Supporting * The Joker (Dark Earth) * Sonic the Hedgehog * One Earth Insurgency ** Flash / Barry Allen ** Terra / Tara Markov Villains * Vampire Legions Others Stages * Metropolis (One Earth) * Soleanna New City * Gotham City (Dark Reality) * Titans Tower (Dark Reality) * Jinsei Chamber * Arkham Aslyum (Dark Reality) * Premise A group made out of supernatural themed members such as Hellboy, Raiden, Sub-Zero, Swamp Thing, The Prime Earh Batman, John Constantine, Zatana Zatara and Doctor Fate encounter an alternate world where Supergirl and Batman are vampires and reign supreme. So the group must stop them from setting eyes on other worlds. Plot "We are a bunch of men out to kill vampires and other random shit. But hey, if I die, I die in peace, I die believing this world is saved. We may not know each other but we will kill the darkness! We will defeat the Batman and save this damned Earth! Just call me our Superman..." - Hellboy Shortly after Infinite was defeated by Superman and the Phantom Ruby was destroyed by Tails and Atom, Sonic is in the One Earth Reality helping undo the damage caused there by the battle with the Phantom Ruby replicas in Metropolis while helping apprehend the remaining pawns of Infinite's rampage, including Captain Cold and the Riddler and also defeats the Prime Earth Harley Quinn (who wants revenge on Sonic for "breaking her friendship with Poison Ivy") in Soleanna. Just then, Sonic is confronted and attacked by an alternate Vampire version of Black Canary, who then bites Harley and turns her into a vampire, who escapes. After defeating her, Sonic has a vision of numerous vampires from another dimension (one of them shares the same looks of Batman) and takes the Vampire Black Canary to the Prime Earth Watchtower, where he alerts Batman and Zatanna of the new threat which comes around. After inspecting the alternate Black Canary's mind, Zatanna learns of an alternate reality where Batman is the king of the vampires and Supergirl is his queen. Knowing that the alternate Batman plans to invade other dimensions using a mystic artifact based on Infinite's Phantom Ruby, Batman goes on to assemble supernatural heroes who may help with the situation. Zatanna recruits John Constantine to hers and Batman's cause after he is attacked by the vampire-mutated Harley Quinn. Right after the duo manage to restore Terra and the One Earth Flash back to their normal selves as well, Zatanna and Constatine also discover that the Vampire Batman is also recruiting supernatural villains to join his empire. One of them is Felix Faust, whom the duo defeat. But then, a dark magic vortex emerges and engulfs them both. Learning of their disappearance, Doctor Fate works to find clues about where they went to. However, he is ambushed by Klarion the Witch Boy and entrapped in his nightmarish world. Fate manages to overcome Klarion's trap and defeats him. '''''More Coming Soon... Chapters Prologue: Aftermath (Sonic the Hedgehog) Battles * Battle 1: Captain Cold (One Earth) * Battle 2: The Riddler (One Earth) * Battle 3: Harley Quinn (Prime Earth) * Battle 4: Vampire Black Canary Story Shortly after Infinite's defeat, Sonic decides to help clean up the streets in the One Earth reality and deal with Infinite's remaining pawns until a new hostile threat from another world approaches, leading Sonic to alert Batman and Zatanna about it. Chapter 1: Everyday Magic (Zatanna and Constantine) Battles * Battle 1: Vampire Harley Quinn * Battle 2: Vampire Terra * Battle 3: Vampire Flash * Battle 4: Felix Faust (Prime Earth) Story Following Sonic's warnings, Zatanna and John Constantine along with others head to the mysterious new Earfh to find the new threat. Chapter 2: The Hand of Fate (Doctor Fate) Battles * Battle 1: Brainiac (dream) * Battle 2: Infinite (dream) * Battle 3: Klarion the Witch Boy * Battle 4: Vampire Wildcat Story After Constantine and Zatanna's disappearance, Doctor Fate tries to find answers about where they went to. However, he ends up being trapped in a nightmarish world created by Klarion the Witch Boy. Chapter 3: Green Hell (Hellboy and Swamp Thing) Battles * Battle 1: Sonic EXE * Battle 2: Vampire Catwoman * Battle 3: Vampire Bane * Battle 4: Superman (Black Lantern Corps) Story Batman sends Hellboy and Swamp Thing to the New Earth, where they encounter a nightmarish zombie version of Sonic, vampire versions of Catwoman and Bane, and a Black Lantern Superman. Chapter 4: For the Jinsei! (Raiden and Sub-Zero) Battles * Battle 1: Vampire Green Arrow * Battle 2: Enchantress (Earth One) * Battle 3: Vampire Firestorm * Battle 4: Vampire Starfire Story Raiden and Sub-Zero, concerned of the invasion which is coming, go on and work together to protect the Jinsei, which is under attack by The Enchantress and vampire natives to the Dark Earth, Green Arrow, Firestorm and Starfire. Chapter 5: The Laughing Man (Joker (Dark Earth)) Battles * Battle 1: Vampire Batgirl * Battle 2: Vampire Robin * Battle 3: Vampire Supergirl * Battle 4: Vampire Batman Story The Joker of the Dark Earth ends up attempting to call over reinforcements from Prime Earth, however he gets interrupted by the Vampire Bat Family and Supergirl. Chapter 6: A Turtle's Tale (Leonardo) Battles * Battle 1: Vampire Robin * Battle 2: Vampire Cyborg * Battle 3: Vampire Starfire * Battle 4: Vampire Terra Story Leonardo, after intercepting Joker's message, heads over to an alternate Titans tower, where all of the Titans are Vampires, and is revealed he is searching for a device, to help kill the Dark Earth Batman. Chapter 7: Turtle Rage (Raphael) Battles * Battle 1: Vampire Wonder Woman * Battle 2: Black Lantern * Battle 3: Star Sapphire (Black Lantern Corps) * Battle 4: Shredder (illusion) Story After hearing that Master Splinter was captured by the vampires, Raphael battles the Vampire forces to rescue him, although he must also control his rage at the course while he also has to overcome an illusion of his and his brothers' nemesis Shredder. Chapter 8: The Smart and the Party (Donatello and Michelangelo) Battles * Battle 1: Vampire Queen Bee * Battle 2: Vampire Riddler * Battle 3: Vampire Captain Cold * Battle 4: Star Sapphire (Black Lantern Corps) Story Under Batman's instructions about how to defeat the vampires, Donatello and Michelangelo work their way to create a device which will undo the Solar Eclipse which allows the vampires to walk in the day, although they must also contend with vampires coming after them. Chapter 9: Shadows and Ravens (Shadow the Hedgehog and Raven) Battles * Battle 1: Sonic EXE * Battle 2: Superman (Black Lantern Corps) * Battle 3: Mephiles the Dark * Battle 4: Trigon (One Earth) Story Donatello and Michelangelo have finished the device, but they need to be implant it in the source of the eclipse so it will work. Shadow the Hedgehog and Raven are chosen to clear the way while battling Sonic EXE, the Black Lantern Superman as well as Shadow's demonic nemesis Mephiles the Dark and the One Earth counterpart of Raven's father Trigon... Chapter 10: Dark as Time (Batman) Battles * Battle 1: Vampire John Constantine * Battle 2: Vampire Zatana * Battle 3: Vampire Supergirl * Battle 4: Vampire Batman (Final Boss) Story While the others work to protect the Anti-Eclipse device, Batman battles his way towards the Vampire Batman's palace determined to save Zatanna and Constantine form their vampire forms and take on his vampire counterpart and Vampire Supergirl for the final showdown. Category:Injustice Category:Video games Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Games Category:DLC Category:Video games about Vampires